uottawa_mpspfandomcom-20200214-history
Foreign Affairs Committee MPSP17
Overview The Standing Committee on Foreign Affairs recommended a response to a potentially devastating international incident involving Canada’s long-time international arch-enemy: Frengland. After years of Cold-War-level tensions, attempts to restore normal relations with Frengland had backfired dramatically and Canada was on the verge of full-on war. The Committee needed to move quickly and submit a report to the House of Commons outlining its recommendations on how to deal with this conflict. Topic The following is taken from the formerly classified briefing on the issue provided to Committee members. "The country of Frengland, with a population of roughly 60 million, lies just off the Western coast of Europe. Initially founded in the 1700s, Frengland began as a place for France and England to send their most annoying and obnoxious citizens, similar to the deportation of criminals to Australia. Due to the overwhelmingly repulsive nature of its citizens, trade and communication with the rest of the world is very limited, and most countries have invoked a “silent treatment” strategy of ignoring Frengland and pretending it doesn’t exist, with many even going as far as to leave it off maps and deny its existence entirely. Frenglo-Canadian relations have always been limited, with the incredibly rude Frenglish being appalled by Canadian “manners” and vice versa, but the two countries have traditionally had at least a tacit toleration of one another. Canada largely ignored Frengland, and Frengland did the same to Canada. This all changed in 2014. During the January sitting of the house under a STYLE government, tensions with Frengland reached an absolute peak. Under Prime Minister Erik Koskela (alleged father to current MP Andre Roy), warmongering rhetoric led then-Minister of Magic Michael Connolly to motion an outright declaration of war against Frengland, the specific reason for which has been forgotten. Luckily for all, cooler heads prevailed, the motion was narrowly defeated, and the STYLE government and its would-be warlords fell. Nevertheless, the almost-declaration ignited tensions that have continued to persist to this day, with both countries locked in an arms race and seemingly poised to go to war at any time. In an effort to defuse tensions MP Andre Roy, who may or may not be the son of PM Erik Koskela, decided to send a gift basket to Frenglish Prime Minister Ron Burgundy. Unfortunately, Mr Roy included within the gift basket peanut butter cookies, forgetting PM Burgundry's life-threatening peanut allergy. Now, with the Prime Minister clinging to life in a coma, Frengland is viewing the gift as an underhanded attempt to assassinate the PM and demanding that MP Roy be turned over to Frenglish authorities. Failure to do so will lead to a full on war between the two countries" Issues Facing the Committee Primary concerns for the committee were as follows: * ''Finding a Peaceful Solution: ''Ideally, the committee should attempt to provide a peaceful solution. Canada’s international reputation would be tarnished by entering a war that could be avoided, and risks of pulling in Frengland’s allies under FRATO, countries such as Ukreece and Germitzerland, could see any Frenglish conflict quickly grow out of control * ''Protecting Canadians: ''While a peaceful solution is preferred, the primary concern of this government must be the protection of Canada and all of its citizens. The Committee is trusted to make the right decisions to protect Canadians. Outcomes Feeling he should own up to his crimes, the Committee opted to sacrifice Andre Roy and turned him over to the Frenglish to face prosecution. However, it was later revealed that this had been a ploy, as Roy had been turned into a bioweapon beforehand and was to be used as a preemptive strike before a possibly forthcoming war with Frengland, which became a key debate in the house that year Eventually however, cooler heads and talented diplomats prevailed, and tensions and conflict were defused. Tensions with Frengland have remained high since this affair however.